


Spells, Spiders, and Surprises

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wave of magic turns the Merry Band into children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells, Spiders, and Surprises

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, Dennee would never have believed it. Just as she was watching her sister ride away with her companions, bracing herself for a life of unexpected domesticity, a wave of magic swirled around them like a miniature cyclone. When the dust cleared, so to speak, Dennee found herself looking at four rather small people atop horses that now seemed much too large.

She had managed to get the children down from their saddles, and now they were relatively settled inside, though they didn't seem to remember anything past their ninth birthdays.

Cara - Dennee still couldn't believe this sweet, quiet girl in the floral dress was the monster who had taken her life - was seated on the rug before the fire, fawning over the toddler that Dennee was still trying to get used to calling her son, murmuring quiet nonsense words just loud enough for the baby to hear.

Several paces away, Richard and Kahlan were sparring with sticks they'd picked up outside, while the lanky blonde boy who insisted he be addressed as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Supreme High Wizard, was rummaging through the cupboards in search of food.

It was all too ridiculous to believe.

All of a sudden, the little blonde girl let out a piercing shriek.

"Spider!" Her green eyes shone with fear as she scooped up the baby and stumbled back away, clinging to Edrand with one arm while pointing a shaky finger toward the fireplace with the other.

Richard was over in an instant, stick raised menacingly as shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes. "Where? I'll get it!"

Cara's eyes got impossibly wider, and glimmered with tears. "No, don't kill it!"

Kahlan huffed as she marched over to them, tugging Richard away just as he was about to crush the spider under his boot. "Don't be such a _boy_." Kahlan knelt and gently scooped the tiny spider in her hands, carrying it to the doorway to release it outside. "How would you feel if you were just walking around and some big giant came and stomped on you?"

The reproachful look she shot at the boy was one Dennee was very familiar with, even if it had been several years since she'd seen it on such a youthful face. The look of shy admiration on Cara's face, however, was not one she had ever expected to behold.

"Sorry," Richard fidgeting with the stick in his hands. His mouth twisted hopefully as he looked back up to meet Kahlan's eyes. "Wanna go back to sparring?"

"I don't think I should," Kahlan replied haughtily, hands on her hips. "You might decide you want to kill me too."

"I wouldn't!" Richard protested, but Kahlan was already settling down onto the rug with Cara. Pouting, he turned to Zedd, who had already ransacked the majority of the cupboards and come up mostly empty. "Wanna go for a hike?"

The blonde boy stared down at him. "Why would I do that?" He asked around a mouthful of bread.

"We might find some berries or something," Richard offered with a shrug.

Zedd considered this for a moment, not sure if it was worth his time, but the prospect of more food was enough to make him nod in agreement, a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Race you to the tree line!"

"No magic, though, that's cheating!" Richard yelled as he hurried after the taller boy.

Dennee winced as the door slammed a little too hard, causing Edrand to start fussing. She looked nervously at the two girls trying to comfort him, then up to the confessed D'Haran soldier Kahlan had left with her - who was, thankfully, still confessed, regardless of her older sister's current...younger state.

"I'll go after them," he offered, slipping out to follow the two rambunctious boys.

When Dennee looked back down at the girls, Cara had both of Edrand's hands in hers and she was bouncing his arms up and down, causing the toddler's reddened face to break out in a grin.

"He likes you," Kahlan said matter-of-factly, looking up to meet Cara's eyes with a warm smile on her lips.

Cara peeked up through her eyelashes at the brunette, her cheeks flushing as a shy smile stole over her lips.

Dennee would never be able to look at the Mord-Sith the same way again.

  
_end._   



End file.
